Midnight Sweet Kiss
by sprnggg
Summary: "Lalu? Apa yang kau inginkan, Sebastian?" Tanya pemuda kecil itu. "Yang saya inginkan itu adalah…" / a long long ff that still remains in my blog. SebasCiel. WARNING!shonen-ai


**Midnight Sweet Kiss**

 **oleh**

 **sprnggg**

* * *

"Anda kelihatannya lelah sekali, sebaiknya anda segera beristirahat di kamar anda,"

Sebastian menatap cemas pada majikannya, Ciel Phantomhive. Ia cemas karena sejak pagi hari ini sampai malam menjelang, majikannya yang satu ini tidak keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Sebastian berada didepan meja kerja Ciel, dan Ciel duduk di kursinya sambil memegang beberapa kertas. Ciel membaca satu persatu kertas tersebut dan sesekali meninggalkan jejak tinta disana. Raut wajah Ciel terlihat kesal dengan perkataan Sebastian. Ciel menatap tajam kearah Sebastian dan mulai bergumam, "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, lebih baik kau saja yang beristirahat,"

"Tapi, Tuan muda—"

"Sudahlah, kau kembali saja ke kamarmu. Kalau aku sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanku ini, aku akan beristirahat," Kata Ciel dengan gerakan tangan yang menyuruh Sebastian untuk keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

"Tapi ini sudah larut malam, dan anda terlihat lelah sekali, lagipula be—"

"Ini perintah, kembali ke kamarmu dan beristirahatlah,"

Sebastian tertegun dengan perkataan pemuda berumur 14 tahun itu. Ia memang tidak bisa melanggar perintahnya, tapi ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan majikannya itu terus bekerja sampai larut malam. Sebastian hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan dan membungkukkan badannya, "Yes, My Lord." Ucap butler yang berpakaian hitam itu.

Kemudian, Sebastian keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Suara langkah kakinya semakin lama, semakin mengecil, pertanda kalau butler itu menjauh dari ruangan kerja majikannya. Ciel menyeringai tipis. Matanya menatap tumpukan kertas yang ada di genggaman tangannya, ia bergumam, "Dengan begini, aku bisa bergerak lebih leluasa." dan Ciel pun bangkit dari kursi, dan pergi keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

-(-)-

Pemuda mungil itu memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ia melirik dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap sudut ruangan tersebut, dan disana terlihat seseorang, "Ah.. kau masih ada disini, Maylene," kata Ciel sambil memasuki ruangan—sebut saja dapur—dan menutup pintunya. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri maid itu.

Gadis berkacamata yang dipanggil Maylene oleh Ciel terlihat kaget saat mengetahui majikannya sudah ada di depannya, "Tu—Tuan muda!" maid itu membungkukkan badannya kehadapan bangsawan Phantomhive itu.

"Untuk selanjutnya, biarkan aku sendiri yang mengerjakannya. Kau beristirahat saja." Ciel melepas jas dan menyimpannya di sebuah kursi disudut ruangan, lalu menggulung kedua lengan kemejanya.

"A.. anu, Tuan muda, maaf kalau saya lancang, tapi memangnya ada perlu apa Tuan muda sampai meminta saya untuk membeli bahan-bahan ini semua?dan.. apa yang akan anda kerjakan?"

"Ah… tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mengerjakan sesuatu yang belum pernah aku kerjakan saja," Pemuda dengan penutup mata satu ini berucap pelan, "Oh iya, apa buku petunjuknya ada?"

"Ada, tadi saya sudah menanyakannya pada Bard, katanya buku itu ada disini..." Maylene mencari-cari buku petunjuk itu di laci-laci yang menempel pada dinding dapur, "Ah, ini dia bukunya," Ucapnya sembari memberikan buku itu pada majikannya yang berada di sampingnya. Ciel membuka halaman-halaman dibuku itu, "Bagaimana Tuan muda?"

"Hm.. ya ini bukunya. Kalau begitu, tugasmu sudah selesai, kembalilah ke kamarmu, kalau aku sudah selesai mengerjakannya aku akan memanggilmu untuk membersihkan ini semua."

"Ba—baik Tuan muda." Maylene pun berjalan keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Ciel sendirian disana.

Setelah maid itu keluar, pemuda kecil itu berjalan kearah meja dapur, "Oke, akan kumulai," gumam Ciel sambil melepaskan penutup matanya.

Malam ini, Ciel Phantomhive akan membuat sesuatu, sesuatu yang manis, sesuatu yang menjadi kesukaan. Ya, Ciel Phantomhive akan membuat sebuah cake. Inilah sebab mengapa ia berpura-pura bekerja sampai larut malam dan mengapa ia menyuruh Sebastian untuk beristirahat. Itu semua karena ia akan membuat cake. Ya, sebuah cake, seorang Earl Ciel Phantomhive akan membuat cake-eh? Tunggu, ada apa dengan bangsawan yang satu ini? Ada angin apa sampai ia akan membuat sebuah kue?

Ciel pernah sesekali berpikir untuk memberikan sebuah hadiah untuk Sebastian. Tidak ada salahnya kan ia berpikir seperti itu? Sudah beberapa tahun ia dan Sebastian mengikat kontrak, dan sudah beberapa kali Sebastian membantunya dalam menyelesaikan tugas dari sang Ratu. Tidak ada salahnya kan ia memberikan sedikit 'penghargaan' untuk butlernya itu?

Ciel memasukan bahan-bahan kedalam sebuah mangkuk yang lumayan cukup besar, Ia masukan coklat yang sudah mencair dan kemudian ia mengaduk bahan-bahan tersebut, "Ugh.. susah sekali…" dengan pelan, Ciel mengaduk bahan-bahan tersebut menjadi satu. Sesekali bahan-bahan—yang sekarang bercampur dan berganti nama menjadi adonan—tumpah, sebagian ada yang tumpah ke meja dapur, ada juga yang menempel di tangan dan muka Ciel. Ia memang tidak pandai membuat cake, tapi ia berusaha untuk membuatnya. Entah ada angin apa, Ciel ingin sekali membuat cake dengan tangannnya sendiri. Terlebih lagi cake ini ia buat untuk butlernya sendiri.

"Wah.. wah.. jadi ini alasan anda menyuruh saya untuk beristirahat, Tuan muda?"

Ciel terdiam, menghentikan aktivitas yang sejak tadi ia jalani. Raut wajahnya menggambarkan kalau ia kaget, kaget dengan kehadiran butlernya yang tiba-tiba. Ciel melirik kearah Sebastian, "Sedang apa kau disini? Sudah kubilang kan, kau kembali ke kamarmu dan beristirahat,"

Sebastian tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati majikannya, "Saya hanya sedang memeriksa setiap ruangan dirumah ini, dan… Ternyata saya menemukan anda disini. saya kira anda masih ada diruang kerja,"

"Oh, kalau begitu lebih baik kau keluar, kau mengganggu pekerjaanku tahu," renggut Ciel dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, menganduk adonan cake yang tadi sudah ia campur.

Melihat cara mengaduk majikannya—yang sepertinya salah, Sebastian mulai melepas jas, menggulung lengan bajunya, dan tak lupa melepaskan kedua sarung tangan putih yang selama ini menutupi pentagram, tanda yang menghubungkan ia dengan majikannya itu. Ciel melirik kearah butlernya lewat ekor matanya, Ia mulai bergumam, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat sana kembali ke ka—"

"Cara mengaduk Tuan salah, saya akan mengajarkan cara mengaduk yang benar," Sebastian memegang tangan Ciel—yang memegang pengaduk. Dan tangan satunya lagi, memegang tangan Ciel yang menyentuh mangkok berisi adonan cake tersebut. Ciel yang merasa tangannya dipegang, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sebastian. Sebastian yang melihat majikannya hanya tersenyum, "Ada apa, Tuan muda? Apa ada yang salah?"

Pipi Ciel langsung bersemu merah. Buru-buru, Ia langsung memalingkan mukanya agar Pria bermata semerah darah itu tidak melihat wajahnya sekarang, "Ti—tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," kata Ciel agak dikeraskan.

Sebastian yang mendengar itu langsung memberikan instruksi kepada Ciel, "Well, baiklah kalau begitu. Mari kita mulai," Sebastian mulai menggerakkan tangan Ciel, mengaduk adonan cake yang berada di dalam mangkok. Mengaduk secara perlahan, membuat Ciel terlihat canggung. Tangannya sama sekali tidak bisa ia gerakkan. Ia merasakan tangannya begitu lemas saat dipegang oleh Sebastian. Ciel ingin melepaskan pegangan Sebastian, tetapi disaat yang bersamaan, Ia tidak mau tangan itu melepas pegangan tangannya, "Saya ada pertanyaan untuk Tuan muda."

"Apa? Katakan,"

"Untuk apa anda membuat cake? Lagipula ini sudah larut malam," Ciel terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia mulai berpikir jawaban yang tepat. Lagipula ia tidak ingin butlernya itu tahu kalau ia membuat semua ini untuk diberikan kepada pria yang berpakaian serba hitam itu, "Dan, kalau pun anda ingin makan cake, anda bisa meminta saya untuk membuatnya, kan? Sepertinya ada yang anda sembunyikan dari saya, hm?"

Pemuda kecil ini pun membuka suara, "Ini bukan urusanmu. Kau tidak ada hak untuk mengetahuinya,"

"Begitukah? Saya merasa, saya berhak untuk mengetahuinya,"

Ciel merasakan wajah Sebastian yang mendekat ke kepalanya, "Hei! Apa yang kau laku—"

"Rambut anda wangi, Tuan muda."

Hidungnya mulai bergesekkan dengan helaian-helaian rambut Ciel. Mencium wangi dari rambut abu-abu itu. Lalu, Sebastian beralih ke telinga kiri Ciel. Ia berbisik, "Anda tahu? Saya suka melihat anda berlumuran darah, tapi saya lebih suka berada didekat anda, seperti ini,"

Rasanya Ciel ingin meledak sekarang juga. Ia dapat merasakan kalau mukanya saat ini terasa panas. Ciel berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dari pandangan Sebastian, tapi sia-sia. Sebastian menaikkan ujung bibirnya, membuat senyuman. Pria berambut hitam ini menundukkan kepalanya, dan mulai mendekati tengkuk Tuan mudanya. Ia pun menyentuh tengkuk itu dengan bibir pucat miliknya.

"Eh?"

Satu kecupan mendarat di kulit putih itu. Dan dengan sukses, gerakan Sebastian itu sukses membuat Ciel terdiam. Detak jantung Ciel berdegup dengan cepat. Setetes keringat mulai turun dari pelipisnya. Oh, betapa ia tidak bisa menahan semua godaan ini. Godaan yang membuatnya menjadi gila dalam beberapa menit. Butler hitam itu tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh Tuan muda kecilnya ini sekarang. Setelah menyentuh tengkuk Tuan mudanya, Sebastian mendekati telinga itu lagi, "Anda kelihatan sangat manis dengan wajah anda yang memerah,"

Ciel merasa tak tahan dengan semua ini. Ia tahu maksud dari semua perlakuan Sebastian. Ia pun menyerah, "Oke, baiklah. Aku membuat ini semua untuk diberikan padamu, sudah puas?" Ekspresi kaget tampak diwajah Sebastian. Lalu senyum tipis menggantikan ekspresi wajah itu. Ciel menoleh ke Sebastian, menatap senyum yang yang diberikan Sebastian padanya, "Apa? Kau mau tertawa? Tertawa saja,"

"Tidak, saya tidak mau menertawakan kebaikan anda, Tuan muda," Pria jangkung itu melepaskan pegangannya di tangan Ciel dan mencelupkan telunjuknya ke adonan kue coklat, "Tapi sayangnya, saya tidak menginginkan sebuah kue,"

"Lalu? Apa yang kau inginkan, Sebastian?" Tanya pemuda kecil itu.

"Yang saya inginkan itu adalah…" Sebastian mengoleskan adonan coklat itu ke bibir Ciel dengan telunjuknya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu mengecup bibir mungil itu dengan bibir pucat miliknya. Dan rasa manis menjalar diantara bibir mereka.

Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malan yang panjang untuk Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

notes;

fanfic 7 tahun yang lalu. tanpa edit lagi. tanpa dibaca ulang lagi hehehe. saya publish disini aja (ya, karena ini fanfiction, kurang pas untuk dipublish di fictionpress lol) mengenang dulu pernah berkecimpung di fandom kuroshitsuji

untuk segala typo dan keanehan, mohon maaf ya hehehehehe

* * *

 _thank you for reading!_


End file.
